The Oaths to the Valar
by Frodo Baggins
Summary: A Nazgul captures Frodette, Frodo's "girlfriend". Frodo becomes aware of it when the valar tell him, and he goes after the Nazgul to save Frodette, risking his own life in the process...


The Oaths to the Valar  
  
Hullo there, friends! I am Frodo Baggins. Some people know me as the Ringbearer, or Frodo of the Nine Fingers...I think I have made my points now...I am about to tell you a story. Has it ever happened to you, that you suddenly have to choose between one you care about, and yourself? Let me explain. Imagine you have copied a friend's homework assignment, and he is getting in trouble for it. You know that if you tell the truth, you'll be in trouble...But if you don't, your best friend's going to be in some deep trouble! What should you do? I have lived a story like this, but the choice was of far greater importance. I shall tell it here in full details, as close as I remember it.  
  
It was a few years after the whole Ring story, which I assume you know about, and I had gone back to Middle-Earth from Valinor, with the Valar's help(and at my own risks, if I may add). I lived in Bag End with Frodette, for her Hobbit-hole was burned to the ground a long time ago by some ennemies of the Shire. We lived quite happily, and we were(and still are) more than just friends, if you get my meaning. I knew that Sauron was seeking revenge, and he had already sent ennemies to attack Frodette and I at times. We had trouble to fight back, but we made it through all the revenge plans Sauron had invented-Until this night...  
  
Frodette was sleeping tight, this night, and the day had been a calm one. We had gone for a walk and ate at the inn in Bag End. Frodette was probably having sweet dreams...Outside, an ill-shaped thing crawled in the dark. It was an orc. How Sauron got this orc to be so quiet, I have not a clue and dare not imagine. Still there it was, quiet as a cat, and came crawling right under Frodette's window. It somehow managed to open the window, and went into the room. All was quiet. The orc walked stealthily next to Frodette's bed...She turned around in her sleep, but did not wake. The orc suddenly jumped on the bed, and before Frodette had time to realize what was happening, he put a hand firmly on her mouth and tied her up. Then, he tied a big blue handkerchief to her mouth, and put her in a large brown bag. This nasty business done, he knocked poor Frodette unconscious with a book she had been reading before she went to sleep. The evil servant of Sauron left as quickly and as quietly as he could, and rode off with Frodette on a wolf.  
  
I heard nothing of what was going on, for I was asleep....But something, that night, bothered me...Something tickled my mind, enough for me to wake up, all of a sudden. I quickly sat up.  
  
"Frodette," I whispered. The Valar, the servants of Eru who made Middle Earth, had indeed warned me that something was wrong. I was only able to go back to Middle-earth because of this Oath I made to the Valar, long ago...This Oath forced me to protect Frodette, and to save her, by my life or death, if I could. The Valar helped me not to break it. I quickly got out of bed, and was in Frodette's room in seconds. The bed was empty, and the sheets had been pulled to the floor. I saw the open window, and jumped through it. I looked on both sides of the road, hoping to see Frodette. There was no one. I was alone. All alone. I had waken up too late.  
  
I turned back, with my head down, and headed for the round door painted in green of the Hobbit-hole. I felt uneasy...All was way too quiet. I looked up, and saw a dark, black shape in the shadow. A tall dark figure wrapped in a black cloak was looking at me, waiting next to the door. I was stricken with fear, for I knew very well what the creature was. it was indeed a Nazgul, neither living nor dead. Sauron had once given a ring of power to each of nine mortal men, great kings of men. Their greed was strong, and they took them without question. They had, by the power of the Rings, become servants of Sauron, Ringwraiths, and were more dangerous than most creatures of Middle Earth. I knew that even Gandalf the White, the great Wizard, could not kill them. I knew my peril. I stared at the Nazgul, shaking all over, and it spoke.  
  
"Frodo...Frodo Baggins...Look what you have done..."His voice was like a cold wind of death."You have chosen to bind yourself to Frodette...But you knew Sauron was seeking revenge...This has only made it easier for Sauron to hurt you emotionally...She will be tortured...." I asked, "What do you want? How much does Frodette's life cost to you?" -"There is a way you could save her...but no one would ever dare to do what I will ask of you now..."  
  
-"Well, get on with it!" I said impatiently, not forgetting the little Hobbit sense left in me.  
  
-"Become a wraith, join us..."  
  
-"Show her to me!"I ordered  
  
-"Come...She is waiting..."he hissed.  
  
The Nazgul grabbed me by the shoulder and dragged me behind him as if I was some sort of luggage. He dragged me along for about an hour. My shoulder was hurting. I was taken out of Bag End. The road was dark and the Moon did not light it much. There were oak trees around us. One had a funny-looking shape, with a branch that went all the way across the road. The nazgul took me off the road and we started walking across a corn field. Behind it there was a forest, with lots of different trees I could not recognize in the night. The ringwraith took me deep into the forest. After a while, he finally stopped.  
  
I looked all around me. There were a dozen orcs, some sitting, but most of them standing, in a half-circle, around a campfire. Frodette was there, tied up to a tree with heavy chains. She was unconscious. She had a big bruise on her forehead. She was still dressed up for bed. Her dark brown curly hair got in the way of her face. I felt sorry for her. The Nazgul was standing with me at his side by the campfire, in front of the orcs. One was sharpening his sword. The black-cloaked creature looked at me.  
  
-"Well, Frodo...There she is...Join us...Or she dies...a most painful death..."he told me. I had to think of something. Being turned into a wraith with the help of a nice, well-sharpened morgul blade, was not my idea of how things should be...I knew why the Shire(especially Frodette and I) always got attacked. If I died, or became a wraith, the Shire could live in peace...And Frodette would be saved. I did not want to get wounded, though, as my past experiences have found it to be quite painful. I was shaking, still, in terror. Finally, I spoke. I had not made up my mind, but I had to save poor, sweet, innocent Frodette.  
  
-" Nazgul...I have a deal for you...You know as well as I do that Sauron wants me." I knew I would rather die than suffer being turned to a wraith.  
  
-"Frodette has no value in the eyes of Sauron the Great. It is I that he seeks. I...I beg you...To take me instead...To kill me...And let Frodette go."  
  
Apparently the Ringwraith saw no great difference between killing me and turning me into one of his kind. He replied, "So be it, halfling. So you give your life freely to Sauron." Then, turning to an orc standing next to frodette, he said, "Let her go."  
  
It is in this moment that Frodette woke. She opened her eyes in wonder, and looked at me strangely. She asked, "Frodo! What is all this? What happened?"Then she recalled the night's events."Oh Frodo, you came to save me and...but what have you done?" She said, as she saw that the orc was releasing her. I had not the heart to tell her, but I knew I had to let her know.  
  
-"I traded my life for your freedom."  
  
-"Frodo, no! They will kill you! They will torture you!"  
  
-"Do you think I overlooked this? I had to save you. I am the cause of all the attacks against the Shire these past few years. I had to stop the ennemies. If I die, they will stop.Take this sword too!"  
  
I threw my sword, Sting, an Elven blade, at her. Frodette burst into tears as she picked up the short sword. I felt very weak, hopeless, and very scared. I was so frightened that my legs could not hold me up any more, and I fell to my knees. I cried.  
  
Everything went very fast. The nazgul took me and tied me up. Orcs stood in Frodette's way to prevent her from trying to save me. She cried out my name loud and clear, but with a voice filled with terror. The Nazgul rode off with me, and the orcs followed. In the distance, Frodette's screams pierced right through my heart.I was knocked unconscious and heard no more, and saw no more.Frodette did not want this to happen. She was wondering why this happened to her...Then she had an idea.  
  
The Hobbit lass waited until the orcs were gone, and whistled, whistled like a bird in early morning. For a moment, nothing happened. Then she heard a noise. A horse was coming to her with haste. It was white and stood tall and proud. As it came, the sun started to rise on the forest. This horse was Shadowfax, the lord of horses, which few could tame. It had once dwelt in Rohan, and Theoden, King of the March, had given it to Gandalf as a gift. So it was that, by whistling, Frodette called him. As he came, hope grew in her heart. She climbed on it. She looked very small on this horse, too great for her. "Noro lim, ride on after the Orcs," she said.Now Shadowfax was smart. He had read the expression on Frodette's face and knew that haste was needed. He rode swiftly, but was careful enough so that the Hobbit did not fall off his back. As Frodette looked around, all the trees and fields, all the bushes and the houses went by faster than anything she had ever seen before. In a few minutes, Shadowfax had caught up to the Orcs. He stopped short. As Frodette looked around, it seemed to her that the orcs were having a break. One (the same) was sharpening his sword, two were busy chewing on raw meat, and a few others were arguing and fighting, probably about which way to go next. They all turned around as the Hobbit lass stopped in front of them. There was no sign of me or the Nazgul."Where is Frodo? Where is the Ringwraith?" Said Frodette angrily. She took out Sting. "If you do not tell me, there's going to be less of you than when you started on your filthy quest!"Some orcs stepped back. No one answered. Shadowfax had his head bent to the ground from the time he had heard the word"Ringwraith". He knew very well what this word meant. Suddenly he raised his head and left suddenly. Frodette was taken by surprise, and tried to hang on."Hey now! Why didn't I think of this before? Good Shadowfax."  
  
Shadowfax rode on for about half an hour this time, as fast as he could, which is very fast. The sun was high in the sky already, and was shining on the fields as the mighty horse went by. Finally, he stopped. A black horse was standing next to a tree. A little furher away, behind some bushes and tall grass, there was the Nazgul. He had a bloody Morgul blade in his hands, and was talking, as to himself, in the Black Speech of Mordor. I was lying on the ground, a ghost-like figure, all sweaty, with a nasty wound in the back. Frodette was all in tears again, as she got off Shadowfax.  
  
Frodette quietly stepped forward toward the Nazgul. Suddenly when she was close enough, she screamed, and attempted to tackle the Nazgul. He stopped talking, lost his balance, and hissed at Frodette. She was very scared now, but her love for me was stronger, and she slashed madly at the Nazgul. Surprised by such a fierce attack from something so small, he fell. He stabbed back, but Frodette blocked, and she only got a scratch in her right arm. She screamed again, and attacked again, more fiercely than ever, yelling" For the Valar! For the Oath!" The Nazgul hissed again,and talked to Frodette.  
  
"Foolish girl you are, indeed! Frodo will become a wraith! I was casting a spell to speed up the process when you disturbed me! But as far as I went, no one now in Middle-Earth has the power to heal him. He shall die." As he said so, the Nazgul pointed his Morgul blade at my throat. "No!!" Frodette yelled, and she ran to block the attack. She started slashing at the Nazgul again, but he probably assumed that I would die anyway, so he left swiftly ere the mad Hobbit lass could harm him.  
  
Frodette ran to me, and cried. "Frodo, Frodo, please, please hang on! Don't die, please! Frodo!" Then she remembered it.She also had made an Oath to the Valar, that she would always heal me. In return, the Valar gave her the power to heal me of any wound, no matter how deadly it was. She ripped my blood-stained clothes and put a hand on the wound. She felt the power of the Valar, struggling to diminish the effect of the poison of the Morgul blade, and to cancel the spell. She saw an image of all the Valar around her, fighting the power of Morgoth, powerful Dark Lord beyond the confines of this world, which the Nazgul had somehow summoned. I gradually came to life, and the wound healed, and left no scar. I opened my eyes.  
  
"Frodette," I called,"What happened? Where am I?" I suddenly recalled what had happened. "Are you dead too then?" I asked, stupidly. Frodette laughed, and tears of joy fell down her cheeks. "No, silly," she replied."You are not dead and neither am I! I saved you." She told me the whole story. I said," Oh Frodette, you have done so much for me! How can I ever thank you enough?" -"Enough of that already, Frodo! You have saved me too, remember? Oh, I am so glad you're alive!"She hugged me. I laughed. I did not want to let go. I suggested, "How about we go home now? I also have to thank Shadowfax, you know!" She agreed. We stood up, and I kissed her. It would be long ere the Servants of Sauron attempt to attack us again, I think!  
  
There are things one has to do, whether they like it or not. In my case, I could save the Shire by dying. However, Frodette did not want me to die. She too has made a choice, and a brave one, for that matter. Both of us were afraid to face the terribe Nazgul, but both of us did. Some choices are not made because it is the easiest way to do something, or because someone asks us too. In most of these choices, the motivation is love, or caring for someone enough to sacrifice ourselves for them. I do hope you have enjoyed reading this story, and have a nice day! 


End file.
